Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.3
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Uta Doki! Pop Classics Chronology |Last1 = Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.2 (2007) |Next1 = Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.4 (2007) }} Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.3 (歌ドキッ！POP CLASSICS Vol.3) is the third DVD release compiling performances from the Hello! Project show Uta Doki! Pop Classics. It was released on August 22, 2007, and contained performances from season 2. Tracklist #Hito Natsu no Keiken (Momoe cover) - Matsuura Aya, Hirayama Miki #YOUNG MAN (Y.M.C.A) (Hideki Saijo cover) - Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei #Ginga Tetsudou 999 (Sasaki Isao cover) - Melon Kinenbi, Makoto, Taisei #Omoide ga Ippai (H2O cover) - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Inaba Akira #Kagayaki Nagara... (Tokunaga Hideyaki cover) - Goto Maki #Playback Part 2 (Momoe cover) - Goto Maki, Taisei, Hatake #Kazari ja nai no yo Namida wa (Nakamori Akina cover) - Yasuda Kei #Tsuppari HIGH SCHOOL ROCK'N ROLL (Yokohama Ginkgo cover) - Melon Kinenbi, Taisei, Hatake #Aa Mujou (Ann Lewis cover) - Matsuura Aya, Makoto, Taisei #Furare Kibun de Rock'n Roll (TOM☆CAT cover) - Yaguchi Mari, Inaba Atsuko, Makoto, Taisei #CAT'S EYE (Anri cover) - Goto Maki, Taisei #Moonlight Densetsu (DALI cover) - Inaba Atsuko, Satoda Mai #Miracle Girl (Nagai Mariko cover) - Iida Kaori #Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä (Yasuda Narumi cover) - Yaguchi Mari #Love Squall (Ono Masatoshi cover) - Ayaka, Taisei #TRAIN-TRAIN (THE BLUE HEARTS cover) - Satoda Mai #Funky Monkey Baby (CAROL cover) - Iida Kaori and Inaba Atsuko #MARIONETTE (BOØWY cover) - Goto Maki #DIAMONDS (Princess Princess cover) - Matsuura Aya #Moero Ii Onna (Twist cover) - Nakazawa Yuko #Tsugunai no Hibi (Zaitsu Kazuo and Hara Midori cover) - Abe Natsumi, Tsunku #Momen no Handkerchief (Ota Hiromi cover) - Maeda Yuki #Anata ni Aete Yokatta (Koizumi Kyoko cover) - Iida Kaori #TAXI (Kiyomi Suzuki with Rats&Star cover) - Nakazawa Yuko, Hirayama Miki #Saboten no Hana (TULIP cover) - Goto Maki, Takayama Gen Featured Members *Nakazawa Yuko *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Yaguchi Mari *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Matsuura Aya *Country Musume **Satoda Mai *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka *Melon Kinenbi **Murata Megumi **Saito Hitomi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi ;Guests * *Hirayama Miki *Hatake * * * Trivia *"YOUNG MAN (Y.M.C.A)" is a Japanese cover of the original song by The Village People. *"DIAMONDS" was later covered by High-King for Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~. *Songs from the weekly Anime Song Showcase for this release include: **"Ginga Tetsudo 999", the main opening theme for Galaxy Railroad 999. **"Omoide ga Ippai", an ending theme for Miyuki. **"CAT'S EYE", the opening for the titular anime. This song would later be covered when Cat's♥Eye 7 was formed for the Hello! Project stage adaptation of the anime. **"Moonlight Densetsu", the first opening for Sailor Moon. **"Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä", from the Studio Ghibli movie Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. **"Love Squall", from Lupin III. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) Category:2007 DVDs Category:1st Generation DVDs In Category:2nd Generation DVDs In Category:3rd Generation DVDs In Category:Melon Kinenbi DVDs In